Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to air compressor inlet filters and, particularly, structure for securing an air compressor inlet filter element within a filter housing.
Description of Related Art
As is well-known, air compressors include filter element(s) that need routine replacement during maintenance. The air filter elements are typically disposed in an air intake filter housing. In many existing air compressor air intake filter housings, there is a nylock nut (or other type of elastic stop nut) and washer that are used to fasten the air inlet filter element into the filter housing using an end cap. The end cap is secured by the nut and washer. This current arrangement requires the use of hand tools when replacing the air filter element. It is desirable to replace this well-known mechanical arrangement with a tool-less arrangement that does not require the use of hand tools for air filter element replacement.